


amor, não me quebre

by JemDoe



Series: fanfics bentinho/escobar [5]
Category: Dom Casmurro - Machado de Assis
Genre: M/M, hanahaki, obrigado kpop pelo mimo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: Era como se houvesse raízes em seus pulmões, tomando sua carne, usando seu sangue como nutrição, seu caule longo por sua garganta, florescendo por fim em sua boca. O gosto metálico de sangue na sua língua era desagradável, enquanto ele recolhia os cravos amarelos que ele havia vomitado na grama do jardim do seminário. Era uma distração de ter que voltar para seu quarto vazio, aonde ele sabia que seu coração se partiria ainda mais.





	amor, não me quebre

**Author's Note:**

> PEAK nicho aqui, lads. anyway doença de hanahaki é uma doença fictícia inventada só pra angst. é basicamente se tu ama alguém e alguém n te ama de volta tu começa a ter flores no pulmão q vão te matar, mas tem uma cirurgia q tira essas flores - sob o preço de esquecer a pessoa amada. eu achei interessante. c:

_Doença de Hanahaki_ era uma doença cujas origens eram japonesas, ou ao menos era o que Escobar ouvira falar, na pouca literatura que ele havia encontrado a respeito quando pesquisara sobre o assunto, quando as primeiras pétalas de cravo amarelo brotaram de seus lábios, no mesmo dia em que seu coração quebrara, quando ele tinha visto, pela primeira vez, as interações entre Bentinho e Capitu. Ele ao menos havia aguentado as flores até conseguir chegar no seminário, ao menos, escapando dos padres e outros seminaristas enquanto seu estômago embrulhado se revirava, querendo escapar.

Era uma doença simples, em teoria, sem motivação os especificação alguma: surgia naqueles que amavam alguém que não o amava de volta, e nenhum cientista ou médico tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Algo sobre sentimentos, algo sobre sementes; nada era fixo, certo, uma teoria comprovada, e tudo que deixava para trás era morte.

Era como se houvesse raízes em seus pulmões, tomando sua carne, usando seu sangue como nutrição, seu caule longo por sua garganta, florescendo por fim em sua boca. O gosto metálico de sangue na sua língua era desagradável, enquanto ele recolhia os cravos amarelos que ele havia vomitado na grama do jardim do seminário. Era uma distração de ter que voltar para seu quarto vazio, aonde ele sabia que seu coração se partiria ainda mais.

A pesquisa que ele havia feito também havia lhe indicado nenhuma outra cura além da cirugia que lhe arrancaria as flores dos pulmões, que arrancaria as memórias do amado de si - ou isso ou a morte, quando as flores nos pulmões dele tomariam todo o espaço disponível e o sufocaria em sangue e raízes. Ou a morte, ou a morte; que final feliz ele teria.

Não importava. Escobar recolheu as pétalas e as esmagou em sua mão, sujando-a de sangue, ciente das manchas em sua camisa branca que não poderiam ser explicadas por qualquer desculpa que a sociedade aceitasse. Alguns - _poucos_ \- que sabiam de Hanahaki o olhariam e saberiam que as manchas de sangue em sua camisa não eram acidente, mas sim um crime, e o olhariam em quieto, pesaroso silêncio.

Escobar balançou a cabeça, decidindo tomar o caminho mais escuro até seu quarto. O local estava vazio, sim, mas lá ele ao menos poderia trocar de roupa.

* * *

Bentinho chegou e acidentalmente acordou Escobar, ou ao menos era a história que o outro insistiria em contar, se perguntado.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama, olhos fechados, sentindo as flores nascerem em seus pulmões, naquele estado que se ficava entre o sono e o acordar, flutuando no nada, e Bentinho chegou, cantarolando para si mesmo sem perceber. Escobar, quase que automático, sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos, contendo um bocejo para não mostrar os dentes tingidos de vermelho. Ao menos ele havia trocado de camisa, jogando a manchada embaixo de sua cama. Ele podia lidar com aquilo depois.

-Escobar! - Bentinho falou, escandalizado, suas bochechas tingindo-se de um brilhante carmesim, quase tão brilhante quanto o sangue que advinha de Escobar. - Perdoa-me, não achei que estarias dormindo…

-Não estava, então não se preocupe. - Ele se espreguiçou, não notando os olhos de Bentinho sobre si, distraído com seu interior. - Estava apenas a descansar. Não cai no sono.

Bentinho assentiu, sentando-se em sua cama, encarando a Escobar com olhos cuidadosos. Escobar manteve o olhar do garoto mais novo, subitamente sentindo um peso sob seus ombros, ansiedade nascendo em seus ossos. 

Não, não era sob seus ombros. Era em seu pulmão novamente, tomando o espaço que ele tinha para respirar. Era sufocante. Era terrível. Era o preço do amor não correspondido, mas se a única saída possível era esquecer o sorriso de Bentinho, os olhos e a voz dele...

Ele não trocaria aquilo por nada no mundo. Nem mesmo por sua saúde de volta, por todo o oxigênio que ele não conseguia mais respirar, seus pulmões num eterno ardor por mais ar, por mais _capacidade_. Ele nunca mais iria conseguir correr, mas tudo bem. Era o preço que ele iria pagar por se apaixonar pelo impossível.

-Então, eu vi como você e a dama _estavam_ , huh? - Escobar começou, relaxando, apoiando suas costas na parede, e Bentinho relaxou os ombros, sorrindo suave, gentil, e ele começou a falar sobre a moça ( _Capitu_ , se ele se lembrava bem. Escobar sempre fora um pouco terrível com nomes daqueles que não o interessavam muito), quase escrevendo poesia sobre ela.

Ele podia sentir mais flores nascendo em seu pulmão, e ele não precisava vê-las para saber quais eram: eram glórias-da-manhã colorindo seu peito, enchendo suas veias, tomando sua boca como se ele fosse feito de terra.

Escobar sentiu a textura das pétalas em sua língua enquanto Bentinho falava  _ tão bem  _ de Capitu, o gosto de sangue em sua boca inteira, e engoliu o que lhe matava.

* * *

À noite, Escobar não conseguia dormir. Ele encarava o teto, sentindo o peso das flores em seu peito como uma mortalha sobre seu corpo, as paredes de um caixão se fechando contra seus ombros. Sufocar, ele decidiu, era terrível, especialmente quando parado daquele jeito.

Portanto, ele se levantou, sentando-se na cama, abrindo as cortinas e deixando o luar banhar o rosto pálido do garoto que não o amava de volta, sentido lágrimas encherem seus olhos por motivo nenhum. Ele se aproximou de Bentinho de joelhos, apoiando-se na cama, e o garoto não fez nada, apenas suspirando em seu sono enquanto Escobar suspirava, também. Haviam mais flores em seu pulmão - não mais os cravos amarelos de antes ou as glórias-da-manhã, mas helénios, grandes e vibrantes em seu vermelho profundo, cor de sangue.

Ele queria vomitar - e a ânsia veio mais rápido que seus pés, o som deixando sua garganta, abafado por seus dedos enquanto ele se levantava, mão na boca, sentindo o sangue escorrer enquanto ele brigava com a janela, a abrindo justamente quando as primeiras pétalas encostaram em seus dentes, amarrando-se ao redor dele.

O barulho que ele fazia deveria ter acordado Bentinho em algum ponto, porquê ele logo sentiu as mãos dele nas costas de Escobar, fazendo barulhos quietos de conforto vazio enquanto pétalas sujas de sangue flutuavam prédio abaixo, o peso da mão de Bentinho ajudando Escobar a se livrar das pétalas que lhe impediam de respirar.

Quando acabou, Escobar se retirou da janela, suor frio recobrindo sua pele, e os olhos de Bentinho preocupados sobre seu rosto. Aquilo fazia seu peito doer, fazia a ânsia de vômito subir por sua garganta novamente. Ele não merecia.

-Escobar, tudo bem? - Bentinho perguntou, cuidadoso, as mãos dele agora em seus ombros, como uma âncora, quentes contra a pele suada e fria de Escobar. Era reconfortante. Era o suficiente para fazer ele querer vomitar de novo. - Está doente? Tem um médico por perto, podemos pedir aos padres para leva-lo…

-Estou bem, Bentinho. - Escobar falou, sorrindo fraco, sentindo um fiapo de sangue escorrer pelo canto da boca, e as mãos de Bentinho (tão suaves, tão puras, tão  _ Bentinho _ ) enconstaram em seu rosto, o polegar dele limpando o sangue que escorria.

-Quem está bem não vomita sangue, Escobar. - Bentinho falou, preocupação clara em seu tom de voz, e Escobar riu. É _claro_ que ele não estava bem; quem tinha aquela doença e sobrevivia, afinal, sem morrer de um jeito ou de outro? - Não é engraçado, Escobar, falo de sua saúde. Me preocupo com você.

É _claro_ que ele se preocupava. A preocupação de Bentinho era como uma faca em seu coração, como nutrição para o jardim que o sufocava e o fazia cuspir seu pulmão em pedacinhos. Era irônico. Era horrível, era sarcástico.

-Um médico não pode me curar, Bentinho. Não é tão simples assim. - Escobar falou, fechando os olhos, inclinando-se ao toque do garoto moreno. Ele estava tão quente, tão confortável, e Bentinho o deixava fazer aquilo com tanta facilidade que era quase que impossível para Escobar simplesmente não se apoiar de corpo inteiro, deixando Bentinho carregar seu peso.

O garoto em questão suspirou, deixando-se cair de leve no chão, e levando Escobar consigo, os dois juntos numa bagunça de membros. Era confortável.

-O que você tem? É tuberculose? - Bentinho perguntou, sem nenhuma sombra de receio. Ele não tinha medo de pegar tuberculose, e o coração de Escobar se encheu de calor, enquanto seu pulmão se enchia de flores. 

-Não, não é. - Ele replicou, olhos fechados, simplesmente aproveitando o calor do outro. Era confortável e familiar. - É uma doença minha e só minha, não se preocupe, Bentinho.

O outro bufou. Escobar quase riu.

-É claro que me preocupo! Como espera que não? - As flores brilharam, vívidas e radiantes. Bentinho nunca seria dele. - Você é alguém importante para mim.

Escobar riu, seco, mais para si mesmo do que para Bentinho, e logo perdeu o controle, pensando em como aquilo era injusto - mas ele era a parte errada desta equação, não era? Era ele o errado por desviar da norma, o errado por se apaixonar por quem não podia. Ele deveria gostar de qualquer um, _menos_ de Bentinho, porque Bentinho nunca poderia ser seu. Lágrimas escorriam por sua face, e Bentinho se separou dele por um breve momento, mãos no rosto dele, as lágrimas banhando os dedos de Bentinho.

-O que há? O que lhe incomoda? - Bentinho quase implorou, e Escobar abriu seus olhos, encarando os olhos escuros do outro garoto, o rosto dele banhado a meia luz do luar. - Fale comigo, Escobar. Imploro-lhe.

-O que há para falar, Bentinho? Hei de morrer por estupidez minha. Somente minha. - Ele disse, sorrindo de maneira que sabia ser tola. - É _Hanahaki_ , Bentinho, e eu me recuso a tomar a cura.

Bentinho o olhou, confuso por um momento. Era tão nítido, como um lago calmo, mesmo naquela luz pálida da lua. O coração de Escobar batia mais forte em seu peito, tão alto que ele temia que Bentinho pudesse ouvi-lo.

-Hanahaki…? - Ele rolava as sílabas na boca, Escobar podia o ver; era uma doença que quase ninguém sabia o nome, ela simplesmente acontecia, e com a sintomática similar à tuberculose, era quase uma desconhecida daqueles que não eram ultrarromânticos. - Temo não ter ouvido falar. 

-Não esperava que tivesse. - Foi a resposta, e Escobar fechou os olhos, deixando-se recostar, novamente, em Bentinho, cansado. Seus ossos pesavam muito, mas talvez fosse as sementes das flores. - É mortal, afinal.

Aquilo fez Bentinho puxar Escobar, forçando-o a abrir os olhos e encarar os olhos escuros de Bentinho, azul contra negro. 

-E porquê não tomar a cura? - Bentinho perguntou, fazendo as flores no peito de Escobar tremerem com a respiração que ele segurava, as pétalas ameaçando sair de sua garganta.

Ele não sabia. Ele não  _ sabia _ , e Escobar - Escobar...

Escobar ia morrer, não ia? Bentinho não o amava de volta, então que diferença faria ele saber ou não? No pior dos casos (porquê para Escobar, não havia outra opção, não havia final feliz, não havia casamento e vida em conjunto), ele iria morrer mais rápido, e aquilo seria uma benção.

-Eu não quero te ver sofrer. - Bentinho completou, sorrindo de maneira tão doce, sem saber de nem metade da história.

-Porquê a cura me faria te esquecer, Bentinho, e eu não posso viver sem você. - Ele disse, e Bentinho piscou, surpreso; Escobar aproveitou o momento para beijar Bentinho, doce e suave e com o gosto férreo de sangue na boca.

Bentinho não reagiu, no primeiro momento, e Escobar honestamente também não esperava que ele esboçasse reação alguma. No segundo momento, nem uma batida de coração depois, no entanto, Bentinho reagiu: ele beijou Escobar de volta, aproximando o rosto dele do seu, uma mão se enredando no cabelo loiro de Escobar, limpando o gosto de sangue da boca de Escobar com sua língua. As flores no peito de Escobar zumbiram, e ele podia sentir elas voltando a serem botões de flor, os caules diminuindo, até virarem sementes inférteis em seus pulmões.

Quando os dois se separaram, Bentinho estava vermelho, mesmo na luz fraca do luar, e Escobar podia encher os pulmões de ar pela primeira vez em meses.

-É uma má hora para dizer que te amo? - Bentinho perguntou, desviando o olhar, e Escobar sorriu.

-É a melhor das horas, Bentinho. - Ele disse, antes de beijar o garoto novamente, finalmente livre de flores.

**Author's Note:**

> as flores q ele menciona eu tirei os significados do livro floral emblems de henry phillips, de 1825; são eles:  
> cravo amarelo - ciúme, desespero  
> glórias da manhã - fim da esperança  
> helénios - lágrimas


End file.
